Halloween Havoc
Halloween Havoc was an annual professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Championship Wrestling from 1989 through 2000. The final five events were held in Las Vegas, Nevada at the MGM Grand Garden Arena. WWE for Extreme has owned the rights to Halloween Havoc since they purchased WCW in 2001. Results 1989 Halloween Havoc 1989 took place on October 28, 1989 from the Philadelphia Civic Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *Tom Zenk defeated Mike Rotunda (13:23) **Zenk pinned Rotunda when he reversed a splash from Rotunda. *The Samoan Swat Team (Samu, Fatu and The Samoan Savage) defeated The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane) and Steve Williams (with Jim Cornette) (18:16) **Savage pinned Lane when Stan Lane collided with Jim Cornette. *Tommy Rich defeated The Cuban Assassin (8:26) **Rich pinned Assassin with a Lou Thesz Press. *The Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael Hayes) defeated The Dynamic Dudes (Shane Douglas and Johnny Ace) (with Jim Cornette) to retain the NWA World Tag Team Championship (11:28) **Garvin pinned Douglas after a splash. *Doom (Ron Simmons and Butch Reed) (with Woman) defeated The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) (15:26) **Reed pinned Rick after a headbutt. *Lex Luger defeated Brian Pillman to retain the NWA United States Championship (16:48) **Luger pinned Pillman after hitting him with the top rope. *The Road Warriors (Hawk and Animal) (with Paul Ellering) defeated The Skyscrapers (Sid Vicious and Dan Spivey) (with Teddy Long) by disqualification (11:39) *Ric Flair and Sting (with Ole Anderson) defeated The Great Muta and Terry Funk (with Gary Hart) (with Bruno Sammartino as special guest referee) in a Thunderdome match (21:55) **Flair and Sting won when Hart threw in the towel for his team. 1990 Halloween Havoc 1990 took place on October 27, 1990 from the UIC Pavilion in Chicago, Illinois. *Dark match: Tim Horner defeated Barry Horowitz (8:35) **Horner pinned Horowitz. *Dark match: Rip Rogers defeated Reno Riggins (3:57) **Rogers pinned Riggins. *Tommy Rich and Ricky Morton defeated The Midnight Express (Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane) (with Jim Cornette) (20:49) **Rich pinned Lane. *Terry Taylor defeated Bill Irwin (11:47) **Taylor pinned Irwin. *Brad Armstrong defeated J.W. Storm (5:04) **Armstrong pinned Storm. *The Master Blasters (Blade and Steel) defeated The Southern Boys (Tracy Smothers and Steve Armstrong) (7:17) **Blade pinned Armstrong. *The Freebirds (Jimmy Garvin and Michael Hayes) defeated The Renegade Warriors (Chris Youngblood and Mark Youngblood) (17:28) **Garvin pinned Chris. *The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) to retain the NWA United States Tag Team Championship (15:24) **Scott pinned Knobbs. *The Junkyard Dog defeated Moondog Rex (3:15) **JYD pinned Rex. *NWA World Tag Team Champions Doom (Ron Simmons and Butch Reed) fought Ric Flair and Arn Anderson to a double count-out (18:20) **Doom retained the titles. *Stan Hansen defeated Lex Luger to win the NWA United States Championship (9:30) **Hansen pinned Luger. *Sting defeated Sid Vicious to retain the NWA World Heavyweight Championship (12:38) **Sting pinned Vicious. **After going backstage, Vicious came out with a taller and heavier Sting who he pinned. This Sting was later revealed to be Barry Windham. The match was restarted after the real Sting arrived. 1991 Halloween Havoc 1991 took place on October 27, 1991 from the UTC Arena in Chattanooga, Tennessee. *El Gigante, Sting, and The Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott) defeated Abdullah the Butcher, The Diamond Studd, Cactus Jack and Big Van Vader in a Chamber of Horrors match (12:33) **Sting's team won after Jack accidentally pulled the switch while Abdullah was in the electric chair. **Gigante was a last-minute replacement for the injured Barry Windham. **Cactus replaced Oz. **During the pre-show, Barry Windham was attacked by Arn Anderson and Larry Zbyszko and suffered a broken hand when they slammed his hand in a car door. **One Man Gang has said in a shoot interview he was scheduled take part in this match, but left WCW before hand. *Big Josh and PN News defeated The Creatures (Joey Maggs and Johnny Rich) (5:16) **News pinned one of the Creatures. *Bobby Eaton defeated Terrance Taylor (16:00) **Eaton pinned Taylor. *Johnny B. Badd defeated Jimmy Garvin (8:16) **Badd pinned Garvin. *WCW World Television Champion Steve Austin fought Dustin Rhodes to a time-limit draw (15:00) **Austin retained the title. *Bill Kazmaier defeated Oz (3:59) **Kazmaier forced Oz to submit. **Oz replaced Cactus Jack. *Van Hammer defeated Doug Somers (1:13) **Hammer pinned Somers. **Somers replaced Michael Hayes. *Brian Pillman defeated Richard Morton to become the first WCW Light Heavyweight Champion (12:45) **Pillman pinned Morton. **This was the finals of a tournament to crown the first Light Heavyweight Champion. *The WCW Halloween Phantom defeated Tom Zenk (1:27) **The Phantom pinned Zenk. **The Phantom later revealed himself to be Rick Rude. *The Enforcers (Arn Anderson and Larry Zbyszko) defeated The Patriots (Todd Champion and Firebreaker Chip) to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (9:51) **Anderson pinned Chip. *Lex Luger (with Harley Race) defeated Ron Simmons (with Dusty Rhodes) in a two out of three falls match to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (18:59) **Simmons pinned Luger (4:54) **Simmons was disqualifed for throwing Luger over the top rope (15:00) **Luger pinned Simmons after a piledriver (18:59) 1992 Halloween Havoc 1992 took place on October 25, 1992 from the Philadelphia Civic Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *Dark match: Erik Watts and Van Hammer defeated The Vegas Connection (Vinnie Vegas and Diamond Dallas Page) (12:00) *Tom Zenk, Johnny Gunn and Shane Douglas defeated Arn Anderson, Michael Hayes and Bobby Eaton (11:02) **Gunn pinned Hayes. *Ricky Steamboat defeated Brian Pillman (10:25) **Steamboat pinned Pillman. *Big Van Vader defeated Nikita Koloff (11:35) **Vader pinned Koloff. **Vader was defending the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship for Rick Rude, who complained about having to wrestle twice. ** This was also a No Disqualification Match. *NWA and WCW World Tag Team Champions Barry Windham and Dustin Rhodes fought Steve Williams and Steve Austin to a time-limit draw (30:00) **Windham and Rhodes retained the titles. **Austin was subbing for Terry Gordy, who no-showed the event. *Rick Rude (with Madusa) defeated NWA World Heavyweight Champion Masahiro Chono (with Hiro Matsuda) (with Harley Race and Kensuke Sasaki as special guest referees) by disqualification (22:23) **Chono was disqualified by Race for throwing Rude over the top rope, Chono retained the title. **After the match, Sasaki attacked Rude and Race. *Ron Simmons (with Teddy Long) defeated The Barbarian (with Cactus Jack) to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (12:41) **Simmons pinned Barbarian. *Sting defeated Jake Roberts in a Coal Miner's Glove match (10:34) **Sting pinned Roberts after Roberts was bitten by his own snake. **This was a "Spin the Wheel, Make a Deal" match with the match type determined by spinning wheel. 1993 Halloween Havoc 1993 took place on October 24, 1993 from the Lakefront Arena in New Orleans, Louisiana. *Ice Train, Charlie Norris and The Shockmaster defeated Harlem Heat (Kole and Kane) and The Equalizer (9:45) **Shockmaster pinned Kole after a spinebuster. *Paul Orndorff (with The Assassin) defeated Ricky Steamboat by countout (18:35) **Steamboat was counted-out after The Assassin put a weapon in his mask and headbutted Steamboat. **Orndorff replaced the injured Yoshi Kwan. *WCW World Television Champion Lord Steven Regal fought Davey Boy Smith to a time-limit draw (15:00) **Regal retained the title. *Dustin Rhodes defeated Steve Austin to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (14:23) **Rhodes pinned Austin with an inside cradle. *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) (with Missy Hyatt) defeated Marcus Bagwell and 2 Cold Scorpio (with Teddy Long) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (14:38) **Knobbs pinned Scorpio. *Sting defeated Sid Vicious (10:41) **Sting pinned Vicious with a roll-up. *Rick Rude defeated Ric Flair (with Terry Taylor as Special Enforcer) by disqualification to retain the WCW International World Heavyweight Championship (19:22) **Flair was disqualified. *Vader (with Harley Race) defeated Cactus Jack in a Texas Death match (15:59) **Vader won after he pinned Jack on the Stage after a DDT on a steel chair and Race tazed Jack to keep him down for the referee's 10 count. **This was a Spin the Wheel, Make the Deal match with the match type randomly chosen by a spinning wheel. 1994 Halloween Havoc 1994 took place on October 23, 1994 from the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. *''Main Event'' match: Booker T defeated Brian Armstrong **Booker pinned Armstrong. **Originally, it was scheduled to be Harlem Heat versus The Armstrongs, but Brad Armstrong had a family emergency, and did not appear. *WCW World Television Champion Johnny B. Badd fought The Honky Tonk Man to a time-limit draw (10:00) **Badd retained the title. *Pretty Wonderful (Paul Orndorff and Paul Roma) defeated Stars 'n' Stripes (The Patriot and Marcus Alexander Bagwell) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (13:47) **Orndorff pinned Bagwell after a flying elbow drop from Paul Roma. *Dave Sullivan defeated Kevin Sullivan by count-out (5:17) *Dustin Rhodes defeated Arn Anderson (with Col. Robert Parker and Meng) (9:50) **Rhodes pinned Anderson with a roll-up. *Jim Duggan defeated Steve Austin by disqualification to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (8:02) **Austin was disqualified after he back body dropped Duggan over the top rope. *Vader (with Harley Race) defeated The Guardian Angel (8:17) **Vader pinned the Angel with a splash after suplexing Harley Race. *The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) defeated Terry Funk and Bunkhouse Buck (with Col. Robert Parker and Meng) (7:56) **Knobbs pinned Funk after Sags hit Funk with a Piledriver on a Jack-O-Lantern. *Hulk Hogan (with Jimmy Hart) defeated Ric Flair (with Sensuous Sherri) (with Mr. T as Special Enforcer) in a Steel Cage career vs. career match to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (19:25) **Hogan pinned Flair after a leg drop. **Per the match stipulation, Flair was forced to retire. **After the match, Hogan was attacked by a masked man who had been stalking him for months. Hogan eventually unmasked the man to reveal him as Brother Bruti. 1995 Halloween Havoc 1995 took place on October 29, 1995 from the Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. *''Main Event'' match: Eddie Guerrero defeated Disco Inferno (3:21) **Guerrero pinned Inferno after a flying headscissor takedown from the top rope. *''Main Event'' match: Paul Orndorff defeated The Renegade (1:22) **Orndorff pinned Renegade after piledriving him twice. *''Main Event'' match: Chris Benoit and Dean Malenko defeated The Blue Bloods (Lord Steven Regal and Earl Robert Eaton) (8:41) **Benoit pinned Regal after a belly-to-back suplex/dropkick double team maneuver. *''Main Event'' match: Sgt. Craig Pittman defeated VK Wallstreet (3:37) **Pittman pinned Wallstreet after Hacksaw Jim Duggan hit Wallstreet with a taped fist. **Duggan's interference came after Big Bubba Rogers hit Pittman with his own taped fist to knock him out. *Johnny B. Badd defeated Diamond Dallas Page (with the Diamond Doll and Max Muscle) to win the WCW World Television Championship (17:01) **Badd pinned Page after Muscle accidentally hit Page with a clothesline. **After DDP entered the ring, a fake Johnny B. Badd appeared at the entranceway (played by Joey Maggs) to distract DDP and allow the real Badd to sneak up on DDP from behind. *Randy Savage defeated The Zodiac (1:30) **Savage pinned Zodiac after a Flying Elbow. **Zodiac replaced Kamala, who had left WCW. *Kurasawa (with Col. Robert Parker) defeated Road Warrior Hawk (3:15) **Kurasawa pinned Hawk with his feet on the ropes *Sabu (with The Sheik) defeated Mr. JL (3:25) **Sabu pinned JL after a split-legged moonsault. **Immediately following the pin, Sheik threw a fireball into the face of the downed JL. *Lex Luger defeated Meng by disqualification (13:14) **Meng was disqualified after The Taskmaster interfered on Meng's behalf. *Sting and Ric Flair defeated Brian Pillman and Arn Anderson by disqualification (17:09) **Pillman and Anderson were disqualified when Flair turned on Sting. *Hulk Hogan defeated The Giant in a Sumo Monster truck match **Hogan's "Hulkster" truck pushed Giant's "Dungeon of Doom" truck out of the circle for the win. **This match took place on top of the nearby Cobo Hall. Although it was portrayed as live, the segment was actually taped the previous night. **WCW stunt co-ordinator Ellis Edwards portrayed the referee for this match, and the commentary team was joined by Bigfoot creator Bob Chandler. **After the match, Hogan and The Giant began fighting, resulting in Giant (kayfabe) falling off the side of the building. *Randy Savage defeated Lex Luger (5:23) **Savage pinned Luger after a Flying Elbow. *The Giant (with The Taskmaster) defeated Hulk Hogan (with Jimmy Hart) by disqualification to win the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (16:57) **Hogan was disqualified after Hart hit the referee with the WCW World Heavyweight Championship belt. **Hart then turned on Hogan by hitting him with the world title belt and became manager of the Dungeon of Doom. **After the match The Yeti came to the ring and assisted Giant in attacking Hogan. **Randy Savage came to the ring to try to save Hogan, as did Lex Luger. **Luger turned on Savage by attacking him and then put Hogan in the Torture Rack, joining the Dungeon of Doom. **The Giant took the belt from the referee after the match and left with it; Jimmy Hart later revealed that he had a clause put in the contract that the title could change hands on a disqualification, but a week later on Nitro, The Giant was stripped of the title, because the disqualification was due to Hart's interference, The title belt was later rewarded to the winner of the 3 ring 60 man Battle Royal at World War 3, which was won by Randy Savage. 1996 Halloween Havoc 1996 took place on October 27, 1996 from the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. *Dark match: Jim Powers defeated Pat Tanaka **Powers pinned Tanaka. *Dark match: Psychosis and Juventud Guerrera defeated Damien and Halloween **Guerrera pinned Damien. *Dean Malenko defeated Rey Misterio, Jr. to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (18:32) **Malenko pinned Misterio after a powerbomb off of the top rope. *Diamond Dallas Page defeated Eddy Guerrero (13:44) **Page pinned Guerrero after a Diamond Cutter. *The Giant defeated Jeff Jarrett by disqualification **Jarrett was disqualified after Ric Flair gave Giant a low blow. *Syxx defeated Chris Jericho (9:49) **Syxx pinned Jericho after a spinning heel-kick. *Lex Luger defeated Arn Anderson (12:22) **Luger forced Anderson to submit with the Torture Rack. *Steve McMichael and Chris Benoit (with Woman and Debra McMichael) defeated The Faces of Fear (Meng and The Barbarian) (9:23) **Benoit pinned Meng after a Diving Headbutt. *The Outsiders (Kevin Nash and Scott Hall) defeated Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) (with Sister Sherri and Col. Robert Parker) to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (13:07) **Hall pinned Ray after Nash hit Ray twice with Parker's cane. *Hollywood Hogan defeated Randy Savage to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (18:37) **Hogan pinned Savage after The Giant chokeslammed Savage to the floor; Giant then dragged an unconscious Hogan onto Savage. **During the match, Miss Elizabeth interfered on Savage's behalf. **Roddy Piper came out following the match to confront Hogan and make his WCW debut. 1997 Halloween Havoc 1997 took place on October 26, 1997 from the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. *Yuji Nagata (with Sonny Onoo) defeated Último Dragón (9:42) **Nagata forced Dragon to submit with an armlock. *Chris Jericho defeated Gedo (7:18) **Jericho forced Gedo to submit with the Liontamer. *Rey Misterio, Jr. defeated Eddy Guerrero in a Mask versus Title match to win the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (13:51) **Misterio pinned Guerrero with a hurricanrana. *Alex Wright (with Debra) defeated Steve McMichael (6:31) **Wright pinned McMichael after Goldberg attacked McMichael, hit the Jackhammer on him, and placed Wright on top of him. **After the match Goldberg was given McMichael's Super Bowl XX championship ring by Debra and then attacked Wright in the ring. *Jacqueline defeated Disco Inferno (9:39) **Jacqueline pinned Inferno with a roll-up. *Curt Hennig defeated Ric Flair by disqualification to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (13:57) **Flair was disqualified after he tied Hennig in a tree of woe, put the title belt over Hennig's head, and kicked the center plate into his face. *Lex Luger defeated Scott Hall (with Syxx) (with Larry Zbyszko as special guest referee) (13:02) **Luger forced Hall to submit with the Torture Rack. **Hall had originally pinned Luger by giving him the Outsiders Edge after Syxx interfered and kicked Luger in the head while Zbyszko was arguing with Eric Bischoff, but Zbyszko restarted the match after seeing a replay of Syxx's interference. *Randy Savage (with Miss Elizabeth) defeated Diamond Dallas Page in a Las Vegas Sudden Death match (18:07) **Page was counted out after a fake Sting (Hollywood Hogan) hit Page with a baseball bat. **The only way to win the match was to have your opponent not answer the referee's count of 10. *Roddy Piper defeated Hollywood Hogan in a Steel cage match (13:37) **Piper beat Hogan by sleeper hold. **Randy Savage interfered by climbing into the cage and he and Hogan beat down Piper following the match. **After the match, a fan climbed into the cage and was beat up by Hogan and Savage as the show abruptly cut out. 1998 Halloween Havoc 1998 took place on October 25, 1998 from the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. *Chris Jericho defeated Raven to retain the WCW World Television Championship (7:49) **Jericho forced Raven to submit with the Liontamer. *Wrath defeated Meng (4:23) **Wrath pinned Meng after a Meltdown. *Disco Inferno defeated Juventud Guerrera (9:39) **Inferno pinned Guerrera after a piledriver to become number one contender to the WCW Cruiserweight Championship. *Alex Wright defeated Fit Finlay (5:09) **Wright pinned Finlay after a Hangman's Neckbreaker. *Perry Saturn defeated Lodi (3:50) **Saturn pinned Lodi after a Death Valley Driver. *Billy Kidman defeated Disco Inferno to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (10:49) **Kidman pinned Inferno after a Shooting star press. *Rick Steiner and Buff Bagwell defeated The Giant and Scott Steiner to win the WCW World Tag Team Championship (8:24) **Rick pinned The Giant after a Steiner Bulldog. **Bagwell turned on Rick during the match, leaving him to win the title on his own. **Scott Steiner was a substitute for Scott Hall, the other half of the tag team champions who was wrestling later that night. *Scott Hall defeated Kevin Nash by countout (14:19) **Nash was counted out after he hit two Jacknife Powerbombs on Hall and left the ring. *Bret Hart defeated Sting to retain the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (15:04) **Hart beat Sting by TKO when he put an unconscious Sting in the Sharpshooter. *Hollywood Hogan defeated The Warrior (14:20) **Hogan pinned Warrior after Horace Hogan came out and hit Warrior with a steel chair. *Goldberg defeated Diamond Dallas Page to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (10:28) **Goldberg pinned Page after a Jackhammer. **The PPV was running longer than scheduled and as a result, several thousand people (mostly those with Request TV as opposed to Viewer's Choice) lost the PPV feed at 11pm which was during the World Title match. The following night, WCW aired the entire match for free on Nitro. 1999 Halloween Havoc 1999 took place on October 24, 1999 from the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. *Disco Inferno defeated Lash LeRoux to retain the WCW Cruiserweight Championship (7:35) **Inferno pinned LeRoux after a Last Dance. *Harlem Heat (Booker T and Stevie Ray) defeated The Filthy Animals (Billy Kidman and Konnan) and The First Family (Brian Knobbs and Hugh Morrus) (with Jimmy Hart) in a Triple Threat Street Fight to win the vacant WCW World Tag Team Championship (5:02) **Booker and Ray pinned Knobbs after hitting him with a plastic mummy. *Eddy Guerrero defeated Perry Saturn by disqualification (11:12) **Saturn was disqualified after Ric Flair came out and hit Guerrero with a crowbar. *Brad Armstrong defeated Berlyn (with The Wall) (4:23) **Armstrong pinned Berlyn after a reverse neckbreaker. *Rick Steiner defeated Chris Benoit to win the WCW World Television Championship (12:50) **Steiner pinned Benoit after Dean Malenko came out and hit Benoit with a steel chair. *The Total Package (with Elizabeth) defeated Bret Hart (7:46) **Package forced Hart to submit with a Half Boston Crab. *Sting defeated Hulk Hogan to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (0:03) **Hogan laid down for Sting, allowing Sting to pin him for the win. *Goldberg defeated Sid Vicious to win the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (7:11) **Referee Mickey Jay stopped the match and deemed Sid unable to continue due to excessive bleeding after Goldberg re-opened a gash on the champion's head that Sid had received earlier in the evening. *Diamond Dallas Page (with Kimberly Page) defeated Ric Flair in a Strap match (12:49) **Page pinned Flair after a Diamond Cutter. *Goldberg defeated WCW World Heavyweight Champion Sting in an unsanctioned match (3:08) **Goldberg pinned Sting after a Jackhammer. **Goldberg was originally awarded the championship but the title change was voided due to the match being unsanctioned; Sting was then stripped of the championship by James J. Dillon the next night on Nitro for attacking referee Charles Robinson during the match. 2000 Halloween Havoc 2000 took place on October 29, 2000 from the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. *The Natural Born Thrillers (Mark Jindrak and Sean O'Haire) defeated The Filthy Animals (Billy Kidman and Rey Mysterio, Jr.) (with Konnan) and The Boogie Knights (Disco Inferno and Alex Wright) in a Triangle match to retain the WCW World Tag Team Championship (10:06) **O'Haire pinned Inferno after a Seanton Bomb. *Reno defeated Sgt. AWOL to retain the WCW Hardcore Championship (10:50) **Reno pinned AWOL after a Roll of the Dice on a table. *The Misfits In Action (Lt. Loco and Cpl. Cajun) defeated The Perfect Event (Shawn Stasiak and Chuck Palumbo) (9:23) **Loco pinned Stasiak after a Tornado DDT. *The Filthy Animals (Konnan and Tygress) defeated Shane Douglas and Torrie Wilson (8:38) **Konnan pinned Douglas after a double face jam. *Buff Bagwell defeated David Flair in a First Blood DNA match (5:37) **Bagwell busted open Flair after hitting him with a steel chair. *Mike Sanders (with Shawn Stasiak and Chuck Palumbo) defeated Ernest Miller (with Ms. Jones) by countout in a kickboxing match (3rd round 2:00) **Miller was counted out while brawling with Shane Douglas, Sanders became the new commissioner of WCW. *Mike Awesome defeated Vampiro (9:49) **Awesome pinned Vampiro after a top rope Awesome Bomb. *General Rection defeated Lance Storm © and Jim Duggan (with Major Gunns) in a Handicap match to win the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (10:07) **Rection pinned Duggan after a No Laughing Matter, he also won Major Gunns' freedom from Team Canada. *Jeff Jarrett defeated Sting (14:38) **Jarrett pinned Sting after hitting him with a guitar (and much interference by a multitude of fake Stings). *Booker T defeated Scott Steiner (with Midajah) by disqualification to retain the WCW World Heavyweight Championship (13:27) **Steiner was disqualified after hitting Booker with a lead pipe. *Goldberg defeated KroniK (Brian Adams and Bryan Clark) in a Handicap Elimination match (3:35) **Goldberg pinned Clark after a Spear through a table (2:25) **Goldberg pinned Adams after a Jackhammer (3:35) Category:1989 in wrestling Category:1990 in wrestling Category:1991 in wrestling Category:1992 in wrestling Category:1993 in wrestling Category:1994 in wrestling Category:1995 in wrestling Category:1996 in wrestling Category:1997 in wrestling Category:1998 in wrestling Category:1999 in wrestling Category:2000 in wrestling Category:National Wrestling Alliance Category:Pay-Per-Views Category:Pay-Per-View Events Category:World Championship Wrestling